


A kiss and I'll surrender

by ieroplane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Drugs, Frerard, M/M, Overdose, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroplane/pseuds/ieroplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Gerard's Alcohol and Drugs problem,Frank promises himself to fix him. it's not that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me if you like it and if i should continue it :) and tell me what you think and if you want it to be a short or long fic ^_^ and give it a Kudos if you liked it.

"No Gerard." Frank said pushing Gerard away.  
" why not baby, let me just-" Gerard said as he sucked on Frank's neck.  
"Gerard, you're not ok." Frank got Gerard's hand off his thigh.

"ahhh baby I'm ok. I want you. I need you." Gerard started unbuttoning Frank's shirt.  
"GERARD! NO! Listen to me!" Frank had to pin Gerard down by this point.  
"Ooh, Bossy. I like it." Gerard tried to kiss Frank sloppily.

"Gerard, Are you on Drugs?" Frank said fighting for breath. Gerard was stronger then he looked.  
Gerard made a not so cute giggly sound. " what do you mean by drugs."  
"ANSWER ME GERARD." Frank was getting mad. Gerard had promised him so many times not to do drugs again… and he had broke his promise every time.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO YELL AT ME AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Gerard suddenly yelled as he dropped Frank off the bed.

Gerard's vision was blurry. But he heard a loud bang and Frank mumbling something under his breath. But he couldn’t make anything out of it.

Frank got up. Shocked and dizzy. He could feel the warm liquid dripping from his forehead. "Ohshit. Oh shit I'm so sorry Frank, frank…" Gerard said as he saw the blood on Frank's hands and head.

"Frank, I didn’t mean to-"  
"Yeah ok just leave me alone. Leave." He got cut off by Frank.

Frank was angry, he was frustrated. He just needed sometime. 

But he forgot one thing at that moment.  
Gerard was drunk.  
And high.

And He just told him to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gerard? Answer your phone, please…" This was probably the hundredth voice mail Frank had left.  
It's been ten hours since their fight and when Frank came back to talk to Gerard he was gone.

Ray didn’t know where he was, Mikey didn’t know where he was. Even the producer had no idea.   
They had searched the bus several times for a note or anything really. 

 

But Gerard had disappeared. Frank didn’t really know what he was worried about, Gerard had went missing for days before. But this time there was something in Frank's heart telling him Gerard was up to no good.

On the other hand, Gerard was somewhere in an alley. Not quite sure where. Having over-used all the anti depressants and feeling quite numb.  
His body, his muscles, his heart. All numb.  
He couldn’t focus; on anything. He had tripped over random objects multiple times. Looking for pills, any pill really, or even coffee. Maybe caffeine would give him some strength.

Having been walking for several hours looking for something to make his pain go away, he finally fell down next to a trash can. He couldn’t keep his eyes open. He couldn’t talk, he could barely breath.

The only thing on his mind was the blurry scene of Frank yelling at him and asking him to leave.  
And it was on repeat.   
A loop that everytime it repeated it made Gerard hate himself more until he was completely unconscious .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments,kodus and whatever these other things are, are appreciated :) tell me what you think.


End file.
